Year One: Who Now Will Sing Me Lullabies?
by yellowcardgirl13
Summary: The Bill Weasly Years AU. Riley Fay Wood is off to Hogwarts with her new Friend Bill Weasly. Together they'll face, snarky teachers, unkind class mates and the dangerous Forbidden Forrest. Can they make it through Year One? Rated T for later content


**Who Will Sing Me Lullabies - A Bill Weasly Story**

**Authors Note: ****Hey! Welcome to Who will sing me Lullabies. Its my first story on here and _Constructive_ Criticism is appreciated! For some reason it never sat well with me that Bill marries Fleur but that could just be because I want him all to myself. Anyway Here are somethings to keep in mind while reading this Fic.  
1: This is AU and not cannon so if you see someone you don't recognize its probably product of my imagination.  
2: I'm not the best of writers and _I know it_. So while I will try my best to keep everything grammatical and correctly spelled chances are they wont be. I don't have a Beta (Hint. Hint. anyone?) So it falls on me to check for that stuff and I wrote it so forgive me if things slip by.  
3: Riley Fay will probably end up being Marry-sue. Once again forgive me if she does. Its not my _intention_ to do this but I have a bad habit of unknowingly writing my characters Marry-sue. Even if this turns out to be the case I'll continue writing it. I don't mind Marry-Sues but if _you_**** do please refrain from flaming.  
4: Riley Fay Wood is Scottish (like Oliver Wood was in the movie) so she's going to have a slight accent. Please keep that in mind as I cant write accents out to save my life. **

**- yellowcardgirl13**

Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter (the Movies or the books). That belongs to J. K. Rowling (Luck lady). I Do not write this for profit, merely for my own enjoyment. PLEASE __DON'T__ SUE!!_

* * *

**R**iley Fay Wood smiled forlornly at her little brother as he moped. Riley was eleven years old and just about to get on to the Hogwarts train.  
Oliver was several years younger than her, five years in fact, and he was very disappointed that his best friend, and big sister, was going somewhere he couldn't.  
Riley and Oliver lived in Scotland for all of their lives but the Wood Clan always attended Hogwarts.

"Don't worry Laddie" She told him softly "You'll get here soon enough and I'll send you loads of owls with treats."

"Promise" His lips quivered accent at full force.  
Oliver's accent was very difficult to understand to the British wizards around him but that was mostly because he still hadn't gotten rid of his baby talk.

"I promise." She kissed his forehead and it was a testament to how sad he was that he didn't try and bat her away.

"Write often dear and try and do your best in all your classes." Leslie Wood told her daughter as the girl stood up from kissing her little brother.

"You mind your manners lass." Elias Wood, Riley and Oliver's Father, told her.  
He then proceeded to lean closer and in a stage whisper added "That always got _**me**_ out of trouble."

The siblings giggled as their mum batted him on the back of the head

"Elias Wood what are you trying to teach my babies!!"

Riley rolled her eyes as her dad just smiled sheepishly at his wife

"Blimy mum," Some one nearby said "That lady sounded just like you!"

Riley turned to look curiously over at a family of red heads.

"_**Hush**_ Bill" The mother scolded the one who was Riley's age. "It's not polite to listen in to conversations like that."

Riley inwardly snorted._ 'Yeah its not like mum is screaming it or something'_ she thought to herself sarcastically.

She turned back to her family just in time for her mother to stop scolding and now she looked ready to burst into tears.  
Ready to diffuse the situation Riley quickly thought up a question

"Hey Da," She smiled as her father turned to her but picked up his son at the same time. "Do you know who that family is?" She motioned over discreetly to the red heads.

The Wood family was Pure-bloods and even though they weren't British Pure-bloods Mr. Wood still knew many of the old Clans.

Her family turned and Elias cried out in surprise

"Artie 'Tinker' Weasly, Is that really you?!"

The red head family turned to look over and the man looked just as startled as Mr. Wood Had. "It can't be Elias "Quick Shot" Wood!"

The two men rushed forward to shake hands and their respective families followed

"Haven't seen you in ages" Arthur laughed

"Never thought I'd see you again Arthur" Elias agreed "But here you are, a brood of your very own!" He motioned to Mrs. Weasly and the three boys standing to one side of her and the twin tots who clung to her legs.

"And you Mr. Wood best be introducing your own brood." Leslie prompted giving her husband a discreet elbow to the side

"Right sorry dearest" He blushed "This is my wife Leslie and this young man is Oliver." He motioned to both of them "And this over here" he stepped to the side slightly and allowed Riley to step up in between him and Leslie "This is the apple O' my eye Riley Fay."

The Weasly family having finished their examination of Mrs. Wood and young Oliver took in Riley for the first time. She had long reddish-brown hair, same color as her father but sea green eyes like her mother. She stood tall between her parents and watched them back just as curiously.

"Beautiful Clan you have Elias." Arthur smiled "Let me introduce my wife Molly and my sons; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George. Our youngest boy Ron is a year old and our baby girl Ginny is only a month old. They're both at home with Molly's brothers." He motioned to each.

The two families exchanged greetings.

"This is Bills first year at Hogwarts." Molly patted her eldest sons head

"Our Riley's as well" Leslie smiled "She's been so nervous about going."

As the parents chatted to one another the children floated off to the side slightly.

Oliver clutched his big sisters hand tightly as Bill Charlie and the twins came over to talk to them

"So your first year too then?" Bill asked

Riley nodded her head and looked down a Charlie who was standing behind Bill slightly but looking up at her in awe

"Whats with him?" She asked

"Charlie hasn't seen any girls up close besides Mum or our cousin." Bill explained "Just a little nervous"

"Oh I see." Riley smiled down at the boy

The twins were not happy that their brother was getting more attention than they were and quickly moved forward to stand in front of the Wood Children.

"Hello" Riley said smiling down at them as well "What are your names?"

The twins looked at each other before turning back

"I'm Fred and He's George" The one on the right said

"Really?" Riley grinned "Then why do your name tags say the opposite?"

The twins looked down and scowled at the sticky piece of paper on their chests that their mum had magic-ed on.

Bill and Charlie were laughing, finding it funny that the twins hadn't managed to trick her.

She ruffled their hair with one hand "This is my little brother Oliver" She pulled a silent Oliver forward. "Go on Laddie say hello."

"Hello?" Oliver said hesitantly

The twin's faces grew confused "What did he say?"

"He said hello." Riley translated "It takes a few minutes to get used to his accent but it gets easier."

"What's an accent?" George the twin on the right asked

"Well it's a way of speaking I suppose." Riley tried to define. "You see Oliver and I are from Scotland and even though we speak English we have different ways of saying words. Do you understand?"

"A little" Fred, the twin on the left, said

"I have one too. Can you hear it?" Riley asked and the Weasly boys all nodded

"We can but yours is a lot softer than his." Charlie told her shyly

"That's cause over the summer I stay at me grand mum's place here in England. Olli's too little so he hasn't gotten a chance." She bent down and picked up her little brother who cuddled into her neck. He was a little embarrassed that his accent was the topic of conversation.

"How old is he?" Bill asked

"He's six" She smiled down and kissed his head "But he's my best friend, aren't you Laddie?"

Oliver nodded and cuddled her again "Ry, could you sing me the song?"

"In a minute love." She told him and turned to Bill "You think I could sit with you on the train? I don't want to sit by myself."

"Sure" Bill nodded and she sent him a thankful smile

The Weasly boys began to argue amongst themselves over who got to play with something of Bills when they got home first so Riley turned to the little boy in her arms. "Okay Lad you remember I left you an enchanted music box?"

"Yes Ry I'll play it every night" Oliver said as she began to hum the tune

He closed his eyes "And I'll think of you every time I play it."

"_Lay me down gently, lay me down low, __  
__I fear I am broken and won't mend, I know.__  
__One thing I ask when the stars light the skies, __  
__who now will sing me lullabies, __  
__Oh who now will sing me lullabies_." Riley sang rocking her little brother back and forth _"__In this big world I'm lonely, for I am but small, __  
__Oh angels in heaven, don't you care for me at all?__  
__You heard my heart breaking for it rang through the skies, __  
__so why don't you sing me lullabies, __  
__Oh why don't you sing me lullabies"_

The song did its job and Oliver drifted off to sleep when Riley looked up she blushed because the Weasly boys were starring at her.  
Or rather Bill and Charlie were staring at her, Fred and George were leaning against their brothers and trying to stay awake.

"What was that?" Bill asked.

"It's a lullaby; I sing it to him at night to get him to sleep." Riley said

"But it made us all sleepy, even though I wasn't tired at all" Charlie said

"Oh, yes you see my mum's family descends from a Selkie or a Merrow Maid, I can't remember which, and all the women of her line have a special ability to…" She paused to remember what her mother told her "Well there are two different abilities that we can have. My mum has the power to lure men with her voice, except my Da because he's her true love. I on the other hand can sing and whatever tones the song is in changes your mood. So I sang a sleepy lullaby and you felt sleepy. If I sing a happy song, you'll feel happy. I got that from my great, great grand mum."

"Does it happen every time you sing?" Bill asked

"No just when I want it to." Riley smiled

"Riley Fay!" Her mother called and she walked over to her mother and handed a sleeping Oliver over. "You know I don't want him sleeping or he'll never get to sleep tonight." Leslie said exasperated

"He asked me to sing him to sleep one last time before I left. You can probably wake him now."

Leslie did as she said and Molly began to ask Riley questions

"Love we better get Riley on the train." Elias stated as he and Arthur came over. "We're lucky we came early but if we don't get them on there won't be any room latter."

"Yes that is a good idea." Leslie smiled as Oliver sleepily rubbed his eyes

Molly called her sons over and the final good byes began.

Oliver had begun to cry as his sister kissed him goodbye again and the younger Weasly boys were hiding their faces as well.

Riley and Bill climbed on to the train and found an empty compartment. They opened the window and talked to wave to their parents

"Now you be good William and watch over Riley" Molly ordered as she wiped away her tears

"I promise mum" Bill nodded

"You had better write to us." Elias told his daughter

"Of course I will Da." She smiled brightly at him

The train whistle blew and the two new first years waved or sent kisses as the train began to move. Their siblings ran along side the train until the platform ended and waved until the train disappeared.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the First Chapter of "Year One: Who Now Will Sing Me Lullabies?". The next chapter should be up maybe Wednesday or Thursday. **

**Oh by the way. I'm not sure if I have the ages right or what but thats what I got off of Harry Potter Wiki. **


End file.
